The present invention relates to a receptacle that can be removably mounted onto a hand dolly and particularly relates to a receptacle that is collapsible when not in use.
Several carriers are available for hauling trash and other items such as leaves, tools, wood and other miscellaneous material. One type of carrier is a wheelbarrow. However, wheelbarrows are bulky and difficult to store.
The present invention can be generally considered a substitute for a wheelbarrow or similar carrier of material.